Our Secret Love
by Mochi1127
Summary: No Summary! / CHANSOO FANFICTION / Chanyeol x Kyungsoo / Slight! ChanBaek / GS for Uke / DLDR !
1. Prolog

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik seorang lelaki yang berada dihadapanku kini. Tubuh tingginya menghimpit tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya didinding. Aku mencengkram bahunya erat, menatap mata nya yang juga tengah menatapku mencoba menyelami perasaan masing. Dia menginginkanku begitu pun sebaliknya, aku menginginkannya.

Kubawa tanganku kebelakang tengkuknya. Ku jinjitkan kakiku,mensejajarkan tinggi badanku dengannya, menariknya untuk lebih dekat lagi denganku. Aku menatap lagi matanya, memberitahunya lewat mataku bahwa akupun menginginkannya.

Seolah mengerti, dia menarik pinggangku untuk lebih rapat dengannya. Memajukan wajahnya kearah wajahku. Membawa bibir tebalnya keatas bibir hati milikku. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi mampu membuatku merasakan geli diperutku, seolah ribuan kupu kupu beterbangan disana.

Kupejamkan kedua mata, dan kupikir diapun sama. Kurasakan bibirnya mulai bergerak diatas bibirku. Memberinya lumatan lumatan kecil tapi terasa tetap menyenangkan. tubuhku semakin terhimpit diantara tubuhnya dan dinding dibelakangku. Kurasakan ciumannya yang semakin lama mulai menuntut.

"Nghh.." lenguhan terdengar seiring dengan semakin intens ciuman kami. Aku mencengkram bahunya kuat,mengimbangi setiap lumatan yang dia berikan.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya menyisakan benang saliva yang menjuntai diantara bibir ku dengan bibirnya. Direngkuhnya tubuhku kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku membalas nya dengan gumaman. Akupun sama merindukannya, terhitung sudah 2minggu ini kami tidak bertemu karna dirinya ada tugas diluar kota.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin mati karna tidak bisa melihatmu." Lanjutnya yang mau tidak mau membuatku menyunggingkan senyuman. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi aku tau dia sungguh sungguh. Oh? Apakah aku terdengar sangat percaya diri? Tentu saja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Chanyeol-ahh." Namanya Park Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi, wajahnya rupawan, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam mampu membuat gadis gadis menjerit. Chanyeol sudah bisa dibilang sukses diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, membuatnya digilai banyak wanita.

Namun sayang, harapan untuk gadis gadis yang menginginkan menjadi pendampingnya harus menelan keinginan mereka, karna Chanyeol sudah beristri. Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri, seorang wanita cantik, bertubuh mungil dengan suara merdunya yang tidak lain adalah kakakku sendiri, Park Baekhyun. .

.

.

 _ **TBC**_ .

.

 ** _How?_**


	2. Chapter 1

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Usiaku 23 tahun. Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan tersbesar dikorea, Park Corp. sebenarnya aku bisa saja bekerja diperusahaan milik ayahku, tapi aku bukan type orang yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka mengandalkan kemampuanku sendiri tanpa campur tangan ayahku. Walau awalnya ayah sempat melarangku untuk bekerja diluar jangkauannya, tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan ayahku kalau aku ingin mandiri tanpa bantuannya.

Aku bekerja sebagai sekertaris putra direktur , dia masih, muda tampan tapi kau jangan berharap untuk bisa mendekatinya karna dia adalah kekasihku kkk

Sebenarnya dia adalah kakak kelasku semasa SMA, dan kami mulai dekat saat memasuki dunia kuliah. Sampai kami merasa saling cocok, aku dan dia sepakat untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Aku nyaman ketika bersamanya dan kupikir diapun begitu. Kami mulai menjalani hubungan sama dengan yang lain, sekedar berkencan diakhir pekan, nonton film, makan malam romantic dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi jangan berfikir jika aku mendapatkan jabatanku diperusahaan karna aku kekasih dari putra presdir tempat ku bekerja. Sudah kukatakan aku lebih suka mengandalkan usahaku sendiri. Aku memulainya dari bawah untuk posisiku sekarang. Semua tidak ada yang mudah dan praktis tentu saja. Lagipula aku bisa memenangkan hati presdir dengan semua kerja kerasku hingga aku bisa dipercaya diperusahaan miliknya.

Soal hubunganku dengan putra presdir, tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu termasuk presdir sendiri. Entahlah aku hanya tidak ingin jika orang-orang berfikir aku mendapatkan jabatanku sekarang karna aku mengencani anak pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Itu akan terasa sangat menyebalkan. Walau terkadang aku sedikit kesal dengan para karyawan wanita dikantor selalu mengagung-agungkan betapa mempesonanya kekasihku dan berharap bisa berkencan dengannya. Jangan harap!

Soal dia dan kakakku Baekhyun..

Sudah aku katakan bahwa hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak ada yang mengetahuinya termasuk kedua orangtuaku. Mungkin kalian berfikir akulah yang merebut Chanyeol darinya, tapi sebenarnya tidak karna aku dan Chanyeol sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol.

Saat itu, perusahaan ayahku mengadakan pesta makan malam disebuah hotel bintang lima. Ayah mengundang seluruh rekan bisnisnya ke pesta miliknya termasuk presdir juga Chanyeol yang memang memiliki kerja sama dengan ayahku. Aku datang sebagai sekertaris Chanyeol tentu saja itu atas perintah presdir. Acara demi acara terlewati. Hingga ayah memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada semua rekan bisnisnya termasuk Tn. Park dan putranya Chanyeol. Aku bersikap sewajarnya. Aku memeluk ayahku juga ibu, Tuan park yang memang tau aku putri dari rekan bisnisnya tersenyum.

"Kau tau tuan Do? Kau sangat beruntung memiliki dua putrid yang sangat cantik seperti Kyungsoo dan-." Tuan Park menggantung ucapannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar tersenyum membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum.

"Baekhyun imnida."

'-dan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat cantik." puji tuan Park yang langsung diamini oleh ayahku. Aku tidak teralu memperhatikan yang mereka bicarakan. Yang aku perhatikan sekarang adalah kakakku yang terus tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, kekasihku. Dengan senyum cantik yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Kupikir ayah juga menyadarinya begitu juga Tuan Park. Hingga akhirnya ayahku mengenalkan mereka dan mengusulkan mereka untuk berkeliling. Aku merasa sakit tapi aku tidak bisa melarang. Aku tau posisiku. Aku tau juga ayah menginginkan menantu dan kupikir ayah memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol untuk dijadikan menantunya. Dan tuan Park? Sebenarnya beliau tidak pernah memaksakan dengan siapa Chanyeol harus menikah selama Chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Aku ingin mencegah tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin karna memang tidak ada yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karna kami tidak serius menjalani hubungan ini tapi kami hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada orang tua kami.

Tapi kupikir aku terlambat, karrna setelah acara makan malam itu Baehyun mengatakan kepada ayah bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol. Aku ingin marah dan mengatakan bahwa aku kekasih Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa karna kulihat ayah sangat senang mendengar kabar itu termasuk ibu dan kakak laki-lakiku Suho.

Ayah yang memang sudah ingin melihat Baekhyun segera menikah langsng memberitahukan kepada tuan Park. Mereka memang berteman cukup lama dan mendengar gagasan ayahku untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun tuan Park setuju setuju saja. Dan mereka langsung menentukan pertemuan untuk kedua keluarga untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan.

Kalau kalian berfikir ayahku pilih kasih, itu tidak benar sama sekali. Ayah sangat menyayangi putra dan putrinya tanpa ada perbedaan. Ayah menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol karna ayah tidak tau kalau aku dan Chanyeol sepasang kekasih. Dan itu bukan kesalahan ayah tapi salahku yang tidak pernah bisa membawa Chanyeol kehadapan ayah dan ibu.

Hingga akhirnya pertemuan itu terjadi dan tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ayah dan juga tuan Park tapi aku melarangnya. Aku tidak mau membuat ayahku kecewa dan aku juga tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun. Dia adalah kakakku dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia.

Pernikahan itu akhirnya terjadi. Semua orang berbahagia kecuali aku dan ibu Chanyeol yang memang sudah tau hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Beliau sangat baik kepadaku. Bahkan mungkin lebih menyayangiku ketimbang Chanyeol yang putranya sendiri.

Pernikahannya hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat dan rekan bisnis ayah juga tuan Park. Chanyeol tidak mau pesta yang terlalu berlebihan dan ayah setuju saja dengan itu. Saat mereka mengucapkan janji suci aku tidak ada disitu karna terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku pergi keluar dari gereja tempat pemberkatan, sekedar mencari udara segar. Aku piker aku sudah siap tapi nyatanya melihat orang terkasihku mengucap janji suci untuk orang lain membuatku sakit juga. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis saat itu.

" _Nak."_ Kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, kulihat ibu Chanyeol menatapku sedih. Aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya menumpahkan segala rasa sakitku.

" _kalau tidak bisa kenapa memaksakan diri? Kau menykiti dirimu sendiri anakku."_ Ibu Chanyeol mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya menangis dipelukan ibu Chanyeol dan beliau dengan senang hati menenangkan aku. Hari itu aku memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu Chanyeol. Terpaksa aku berbohong kepada yang lain kalau aku tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa mengikuti acara sampai selesai. Awalnya Baekhyun menentang tapi sungguh aku tidak kuat saat itu jadilah Baekhyun akhirnya mengijinkan aku pulang lebih dulu.

.

.

Setelah menikah ayah menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap tinggal karna ayah tidak mau berpisah dengan putrinya. Dan itu artinya aku akan sering melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan didepan mataku. Aku belum siap jujur saja tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bakhyun selalu bergelayutan manja pada Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan malas tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan itu, sepertinya. Karna dia tetap bermanja pada Chanyeol setiap hari. Chanyeol akan bersikap biasa jika didepan ayah dan ibu.

Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sempat merenggang setelah beberapa minggu mereka menikah. Sebisa mungkin aku menjauhinya aku tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku jadi sebisa mungkin aku menjauhinya. Termasuk dikantor aku hanya akan menjalankan tugasku sebagai sekertarisnya saat dia berusaha mengajak ku untuk bicara aku selalu mengelak dan menghindar mengatakan bahwa kami harus professional saat sedang bekerja dan jangan membawa urusan pribadi kedalam pekerjaan.

Chanyeol sepertinya sudah geram dengan segala sikapku yang menjauhinya, hingga suatu malam dia nekat menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarku. Saat itu pukul sebelas malam, semua orang dirumah sudah tertidur. Dia diam diam masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku yang saat itu memang belum tidur tentu saja heran saat kudengar ada yang mengtuk pintu kamarku malam-malam. Dengan malas aku membuka pintu dan begitu terkejut saat aku tau Chanyeol ada didepan kamarku.

Aku ingin menutup pintu kamarku tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menorobos masuk. Dia mengunci pintu dan langsung menyambar bibirku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba meronta tapi aku tau kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengannya. Dia terus mencium bibirku dengan penuh nafsu, aku yang memang sangat merindukan dia pun perlahan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Kurasakan ciumannya yang semula kasar mulai melembut. Bibir kami saling melumat satu sama lain berusaha menyampaikan rasa rindu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku. Dia menggendongku ala koala masih dengan tautan bibir kami yang belum terlepas. Aku dengan senang hati melingkarkan kedua kakiku dipinggangnya,

Chanyeol merebahkan aku dikasur _king size_ milikku. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan aku semakin terbuai.

" _nghh chan hhh_ ~." Aku melenguh disela ciuman kami. Chanyeol perlahan melepas ciumannya. Dia menatapku dalam dan aku balas menatapnya. Tersirat rasa rindu yang begitu dalam dan aku tidak munafik aku juga merindukannya. Dia kecupi seluruh wajahku. Membisikkan kata kata yang mampu membuat aku terenyuh.

"jangan _menjauh lagi aku tidak sanggup jika ka uterus menjauhiku rasanya aku ingin mati."_ Katanya dengan suara parau. Nadanya terdengar putus asa dan aku tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis. Kurengkuh tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa aku juga merindukannya dan keadaan kami sekarang membuat ku sakit.

Aku menumpahkan semuanya , segala rinduku yang tidak mampu aku ungkapkan malam itu aku tumpahkan semuanyadipelukannya, dipelukan kekasihku, kakak iparku sendiri.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan dia kembali baik, kami sepakat meenjalani hubungan ini debelakang Baekhyun juga keluargaku. Dan semuanya berjalan lancer. Kami akan bersikap biasa saja saat dirumah. Tapi disaat Baekhyun lengah aku dan Chanyeol kadang menjalaninya berdua. Dan sampai saat ini semua berjalan lancar yeah semoga.

.

.

.

 _ **~Our Secret Love~**_

.

.

"ahnhhh.. Chan hh." Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Bagian bawahnya menghujam milikku dengan keras. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan memuja miliknya. Kupikir dia suka ekspresi milikku ketika miliknya menghujam tepat titik terdalam diriku.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup bibirku yang sudah membengkak. Sementara tangannya sibuk memilin, meremas dadaku. Rasanya ini terlalu indah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. kupeluk lehernya erat. Tubuh kami bergerak berlawanan arah.

Aku melenguh ditelinganya. Kujilat telinganya sensual.

"Aku hhh hampir sampai Chan hh yeol~"

"Tahan baby hhh." Kudengar dia menggeram sexy. Hujamannya semakin keras dan aku hampir kewalahan mengimbanginya. Hingga akhirnya puncaknya datang membawa kami padak titik putih yang seakan membawa kami melayang.

Cahnyeol membenamkan miliknya didalam diriku, menumpahkan semua sarinya. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati moment moment ini. Sungguh rasanya terlalu indah untuk aku lewatkan.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum kearahku lalu mengecup keningku lama.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang." Bisiknya didepan mataku. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Aku bahagia sungguh. Walau terkadang aku merasa jahat kepada kakakku Baekhyun. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tidak mau melepaskan dia. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesonanya hingga membuat aku menghilangkan warasku dan menghianati kakakku sendiri. Kau tau cinta itu itu terkadang egois yang bisa membuatmu kehilangan warasmu.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Dia peluk aku dengan erat dan aku dengan senang hati membenamkan wajahku didadanya. "Tidurlah." Dia kecupi wajahku dengan penuh perasaan. Aku pejamkan mataku menikmati setiap perlakuannya kepadaku karna sungguh aku suka sekali ketika dia memperhatikan aku walau hanya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan kecil seperti ini.

Biarlah aku egois. Biarlah aku jahat. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanku dan kebahagiaanku adalah Chanyeol. Soal Baekhyun? Selama kami bisa menjaganya, aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah. Tidak apa aku hanya bisa memiliki Chanyeol dibelakang semua orang. Yang terpenting aku tau bahwa dihati Chanyeol hanya ada aku bukan Baekhyun atau siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC or END?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi aku balik bawa ff aneh ini. Aku minta maaf karna ini lama sekali lanjutnya dan pas lanjut juga aneh begini.**_

 _ **Aku sempat kehilangan feel untuk ff ini dan ide ceritanya juga ilang. Jujur ff init u aku bikinnya iseng tanpa pemikiran yang mateng jadinya beginilah hasilnya.**_

 _ **Aku gk tau masih ada yang minat atau nggk sama ff ini karna kayaknya semakin hari peminat Chansoo diffn makin dikit. Aku bakal tetep lanjut kalau sekiranya masih ada yang berminat kalau enggak ya mungkin sampe sini aja udah hwhw**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutannya maaf kalau ada typo dan bahasa yang aneh bin nyeleneh gk jelas maafin. maaf juga kalau bosenin dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian.  
**_

 _ **makasih untuk kalian yang mau review untuk prolognya^^ review kalian berarti buat semangat nulisku hwhw**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **170820—Mochi1127.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah yang sudah aku tinggali selama 23 tahun. Ini hari minggu. Dan biasanya akan sangat ramai dirumah jika hari libur seperti ini.

Kulihat ayah dan ibuku sedang berkumpul diruang tengah, ada suho oppa juga Lay eonnie-istrinya. Dan tentu saja disana ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga.

"Immoooo!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara anak kecil memanggil ku. Anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun itu berlari kearahku lalu memeluk kakiku erat.

"Hey jagoan! Merindukan immo cantik, eoh?" Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan Anson keponakanku. Dia adalah putra dari Suho oppa dan Lay eonnie ngomong-ngomong.

Anson mengangguk semangat. Aku peluk tubuh mungilnya itu. "Immo juga rindu Anson tampannya immo kkk."

Anson memang sangat dekat denganku. Dan aku juga sangat menyukainya. Dia anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan mirip sekali dengan Lay eonnie. Rasa rasanya Anson sudah seperti replika Lay eonnie karna anak itu sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan Suho oppa hihi.

"Makanya cepat menikah biar kau bisa punya anak juga Soo." Itu suara menyebalkan milik Baekhyun. Aku mendelik tidak suka. Dia memang yang paling semangat untuk menyuruhku segera menikah, katanya sih khawatir aku jadi perawan tua. Yang benar saja.

Aku gendong Anson lalu berjalan keruang tengah dimana keluargaku sedang berkumpul. Tatapan mataku bertemu dengan nya. Dia menatapku penuh arti dan kubalas senyuman tipis. Sangat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali dia.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada kedua orang tuaku. "Ayahhh .. Baekhyun mulai lagi." Aku mengadu kepada ayahku dengan nada sebal. Kududukan pantatku diantara ayah dan ibuku. Kudelikan mata bulatku menatap Baekhyun sebal.

"Yak! Panggil aku eonnie aku lebih tua darimu." Baekhyun berbicara nyaring. Tidak peduli dengan suaminya yang sepertinya agak terganggu dengan suara melengkingnya itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan kami. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan tidak penting antara aku dan Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini sudah dewasa masih saja suka berdebat." Ibu ku berusaha menegahi karna kalau tidak sudah pasti perdebatan ini akan terus berlanjut dan dengan segala ocehan Baekhyun yang seolah tidak pernah lelah. Bahkan kakakku yang satu itu tidak jarang berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan teman-temannya itu yang katanya _sih_ tampan. Padahal Baekhyun tidak tau saja kalau dimataku Chanyeol lah yang paling tampan.

Aku melirik dia yang tersenyum kearahku. Posisinya duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan tangannya merangkul pundak sempit istrinya itu. Kulihat dia menyeringai kearahku. Mau membuatku cemburu eoh?

Aku mendengus sebal. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Anson. Aku ciumi pipi gembilnya itu gemas. Setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari yang lainnya. Mereka asik berbincang tapi aku tidak pedulikan aku memilih menyibukkan diri dengan keponakanku.

"Kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini Soo, kau juga terlihat kelelahan apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak jadi kau jarang pulang kerumah?" Suho oppa tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengganggu Anson lalu menatap oppaku.

"Hmm.. Belakangan memang banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan Oppa dan aku sangat lelah sekali. Hhh sepertinya aku harus meminta sedikit keringanan kepada kakak iparku." Ucapku dengan sedikit bercanda. Aku mengerlingkan mataku kepada Chanyeol. Kulihat dia tertawa kecil. Saat seperti ini kami memang sepakat untuk bersikap biasa saja layaknya kakak dan adik ipar pada umumnya agar tidak membuat orang rumah curiga.

"Sudah ayah bilang untuk berhenti saja. Ayah masih sanggup untuk menghidupimu walaupun kau seorang pengangguran." Aku merengut mendengar perkataan ayahku.

"Yayaya dan aku akan di cap si manja yang hanya mengandalkan uang orangtuanya oleh orang lain." Ucapku sebal. Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Sementara ayah dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Makanya cepat menikah biar kau tidak perlu bekerja dan kau cukup menjadi istri yang baik menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor." Nah Baekhyun mulai lagi. Aku menatap kakak perempuanku dengan sebal.

"Berisik!" Aky melempar bantal sofa kearahnya. Dia berteriak kesal dan aku tertawa senang karna berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Ahh.. Aku mau istirahat dulu aku lelah sekali." Aku menguap pelan. Aku memang lelah. Lelah dengan pekerjaanku yang seakan tidak ada habisnya juga lelah karna beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu _mengerjaiku_ dengan penuh semangat. Seolah tidak kenal lelah.

"Jagoan immo mau istirahat dulu nanti kita bermain lagi arraseo?" Aku usap kepalanya sayang. Anak itu mencium pipi kanan dan kiriku. Lalu dia turun dari pangkuanku.

"Selamat istirahat immo. Jangan sampai sakit." Dia berucap dengan lucunya. Gemas sekali.

"Ahh aku cemburu sekali karna sepertinya Anson lebih menyayangi immonya." Itu Lay eonnie. Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Aku tau Lay eonnie hanya bercanda.

Aku beranjak dari sana menuju kamarku dilantai dua. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengan kasurku. Aku memang jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih sering untuk pulang ke apartemen jika pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Aku memang memiliki apartemen yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Orangtuaku melarang pada awalnya tapi aku _'sedikit memaksa'_ hingga akhirnya aku dizinkan punya apartemen.

Sebenarnya itu apartemen milik Chanyeol, hanya saja memang atas namaku. Yang tentu saja orang tuaku tidak tau akan hal itu.

Terkadang Chanyeol akan menginap. Tapi tidak terlalu sering juga karna aku tidak mau membuat yang lain curiga terutama Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol hanya akan mengunjungiku beberapa jam dan pulang larut malam.

Karna saat dirumah aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa leluasa tapi ketika diapartemen tentu saja kami bisa melakukan apapun yang kami mau.

Aku menjatuhkan badanku keatas kasur milikku.

"Hhhh... Memang tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dari rumah sendiri." Aku peluk boneka pinguin pemberian dari Chanyeol.

"Hey aku rindu ayahmu." Aku elus wajah boneka itu. Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "Padahal baru tadi malam kami menhabiskan malam panas yang panjang tapi aku sudah rindu."

Kupeluk erat boneka itu. Aku pejamkan kedua mataku ingin segera menuju kealam mimpi. Menhabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku tetap suka.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapiku. Dan akupun mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat dibibirku. Aku masih enggan membuka kedua mataku tapi benda lunak dan basah itu terasa mengganggu tidurku.

Dengan malas kubuka kedua mataku dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik pria yang sudah mengisi hatiku beberapa tahun ini.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku. Sekalipun aku suka tapi tetap saja saat ini kami sedang berada dirumah. Mataku yang tadinya enggan terbuka saat ini sudah melebar sempurna. Aku mendorong bahunya pelan. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawahku sekilas lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah bangun?" dia membantuku untuk duduk.

"Kau gila huh?" desisku. Takut-takut ada yang mendengar jika aku berbicara terlalu keras.

Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahku. Hhh.. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum dengan santainya disaat begini? Dan? Dan dia berani masuk kekamarku?

"Matamu bisa keluar kalau kau terus melotor seperti itu baby." Chanyeol mengusap kedua mataku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Tenanglah dirumah tidak ada siapa siapa."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada siapa siapa?" kataku. "Jangan gegabah Chan aku tidak mau ada yang tau soal hubungan kita." aku berucap dengan nada khawatir. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang takut. Aku takut membuat keluargaku kecewa.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipiku. "Dirumah memang tidak ada orang. Ayah dan ibu pergi keluar bersama Baekhyun. Katanya urusan pekerjaan. Dan Suho Hyung dan Lay noona pergi kerumah Lay noona." jelasnya. "Jangan marah baby." dia kecup bibir ku kilas. Tapi aku masih menampakkan wajah merengutku.

"Aigoo~ kekasihku lucu sekali kalau merajuk." dia menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku dengan gemas.

"Kalau begitu buat aku tidak marah lagi." aku berucap setengah merengek kepadanya. Ku kembungkan kedua pipiku sebal.

Dia menatapku gemas. "Aku harus bagaimana agar kekadihku yang cantik ini tidak marah hm?" dia memberi kecupan kecupan ringan dibibirku. Dan aku suka perlakuannya itu. Sederhana tapi terasa menyenangkan. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa senangnya aku.

"Kenapa bibir ini selalu membuatku candu mmm?" kecupannya yang tadi ringan kini terasa sedikit berbeda karna dia memberi lumatan dibibirku.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. "Karna aku Do Kyungsoo." ku gigit bibir bawahku sensual. Kulihat tatapan matanya, ada kilatan nafsu disana. Dan aku suka, karna hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.

"Jangan menggodaku baby! Jika kau lakukan kau tau akibatnya kan?" Chanyeol membawa tangannya kepinggang ku. Meremasnya pelan.

Aku tertawa pelan. Menggoga Chanyeol itu menyenangkan sekali. Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat denganku. "Kau yang menggodaku duluan dobi, kau mengganggu tidur siangku yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan dihari kerja." aku berbisik ditelinganya. Kutiup daun telinga miliknya, menggoda sang empu.

"Sshhh.. Kau nakal sekali. Tapi aku suka." ucapnya seraya meremas kedua bokongku. Kutatap lagi matanya yang juga menatapku. Aku memagut bibirnya mesra. Memainjan lidahku dibibir tebalnya dibalas dengan lumatan tidak sabar olehnya.

"Mmhhh..." aku melenguh pelan saat tangan besarnya meremas dadaku. Dia Memainkan putingnya dari luar bajuku.

"Sshhh... Chan hhhh.." aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami saat kurasakan tangan nya masuk kedalam bajuku. Mengelus perut ku yang rata itu dengan gerakan sensual. Kulihat dia menyeringai, dan aku tidak bisa berbohong dia terlihat sangat sexy.

"Kau sangat cantik baby." dia angkat kaos yang aku kenakan lalu melepasnya. Kini terpampanglah dadaku yang hanya tertutupi oleh bra saja. Dia jilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Dadamu semakin besar Soo." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya dibelahan dadaku. Aku elus surainya pelan.

"Semua juga gara-gara kau yang selalu tidak pernah puas." ucapku sebal membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Salahkan saja kau yang terlalu sexy jadi aku tidak bisa tidak menyentuh kekasihku ini." dia keluarkan salah satu payudaraku lalu diremasnya pelan.

"Eumhhh.. Dasar kau saja yangㅡ ahhh mesum." aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat kurasakan lidah basahnya menyelimutu putingku. Dia memainkan lidahnya disana. Rasanya geli tapi nikmat. Chanyeol selalu tau kelemahanku dan aku selalu terbuai olehnya. Dia selalu bisa memberiku nikmat yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Nghhh.. Mmm." aku jambak rambutnya pelan saat dia menghisap kuat putingku. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya. Bra yang aku kenakan sudah terlepas dan entah kemana Chanyeol melemparnya.

Saat asik memainkan dadaku, tiba-tiba handphone milik Chanyeol berdering membuatnya mengumpat dan aku terkikik dibuatnya. Dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan kulumannya dari putingku tapi tangannya masih enggan melepaskan mainannya. Satu tangannya mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya. Kulihat nama 'Baekhyun' tertera disana.

Dia melirikku sekilas sebelum tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan buat suara sayang." ucapnya sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

"Mwo-hmphht.."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku saat dia meremas dadaku kuat. _'Apa dia gila?'_ umpatku dalam hati. Sementara dia menyeringai kearahku. Dia masih berbicara dengan Baekhyun tapi tangannya tidak mau berhenti menggodaku. Aku tidak pedulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan karna tangan nakalnya itu berhasil membuatku kewalahan.

Dia cubit, dia remas dadaku bergantian membuat aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan desahanku. Aku menumpukan kepalaku dipundaknya. Nafasku memberat. Nafsuku sudah diubun-ubun. Chanyeol selalu tau caranya menggodaku.

"Jebal.." aku berbisik lirih ditelinganya. Chanyeol masih belum selesai bicara dengan istrinya itu. Aku sengaja menjilat daun telinganya, karna dia lama sekali menyelesaikan telponnya sedangkan dia terus menggoda aku.

Sayup-sayup kudengar Baekhyun mengatakan 'Anyeong' dengan nada riang diujung telpon sana sebelum mematikan sambungannya. Chanyeol melempar handphonenya ke ujung kasur dengan asal. Seringainya semakin lebar. Dia dorong tubuhku telentang dikasur milikku. Chanyeol menciumku dengan tidak sabaran. Tubuhnya menindih tubuhku.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya. "Baekhyun akan pulang larut jadi kita bebas melakukan apapun sekarang sayang." ucapnya sebelum kembali memagut bibirku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hi untuk chap depan mungkin bakal full sex scenenya Chansoo. Buat beberapa chap aku bakal tetep bikin mereka menikmati dulu kebahagiaan mereka :'v**_

 _ **Maaf kalo alurnya aneh dan gaje. Gk sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Dan maaf karakter kyungsoo disini rada hm ya. Karna kayaknya udah terlalu bnyak kyungsoo dengat karakter 'kiyowo' :"v**_

 _ **Btw aku punya wattpad dan lebih sering aktif disana. Buat yg mau boleh follow akun wp ku 'Jongsbaee'**_

 _ **Tp tenang aja ff yg di ffn tetep bakal kulanjut kok^^**_

 _ **Terimakasih buat kalian yg uda review, fav dan follow.**_

 _ **Bye~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **170903**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **Mochi1127.**_


End file.
